1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments relate to systems and methods for navigation based on state estimation using a stepped filter.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A vehicle navigation system should analyze the position and motion of the vehicle in order to determine the adjustments necessary to maintain the vehicle on the desired course. The Global Positioning System and an inertial navigation system are two types of systems that may be used to provide information about a vehicle's position and motion. An extended Kalman filter is a state estimation platform that may be used as a mechanism to integrate a Global Positing System and an inertial navigation system in order to compute a more accurate solution.